Mémoire à dominante kinesthétique
by Nalou
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Clélia ! Venez découvrir la surprise !


**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

 ** _Je vous retrouve ce soir pour un événement spécial..._**

 ** _Il s'agit ici de l'anniversaire de la fantastique, fabuleuse, merveilleuse Clélia Kerlais !_**

 ** _La serial revieweuse de la mort, toujours prête à dégainer son clavier pour nous ravir !_**

 ** _Mais également une écrivaine inestimable qui aime faire souffrir nos petits coeurs !_**

 ** _Alors pour un peu de douceur ce soir, je te propose de prendre un cours... Mais pas n'importe quel cours, non..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

 _Une page se tourne._

Et les mots ne s'impriment pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, son cerveau semble bien incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit…

John passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux, étirant doucement la peau de son cuir chevelu et de son front, souhaitant désespérément réveiller ses neurones endormis.

Il soupire, se fustige encore de ne pas être capable de retenir bêtement quelque chose qu'il tente d'apprendre par cœur depuis le début de l'après-midi. S'il n'est pas à la hauteur dès le début de son cursus, il voit mal comment il pourrait réussir…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres asséchées lorsque la clochette de la porte du salon de thé tinte encore une fois. Il n'y prête pas plus attention que les coups précédents.

Il fixe son manuel d'anatomie sans vraiment le voir, et est sur le point d'abandonner lorsque la chaise qui lui fait face est tirée par une main gantée.

Il lève vaguement les yeux, prêt à dire à la personne qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'il s'installe à sa table, qu'il peut prendre la chaise et partir ailleurs, lorsqu'il reconnait son professeur de travaux pratiques de chimie, un thésard à peine plus âgé que lui.

Il reste un instant bouche bée.

« Ah, bonjour, Monsieur Holmes.

\- Sherlock, je t'en prie. Nous ne sommes pas en cours. Je peux ? »

Sherlock indique la chaise du doigt, et John lui répond par un haussement d'épaules.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attend, le professeur ne prend pas la chaise pour rejoindre une autre tablée, mais s'installe directement dessus, face à lui.

« Tu travailles ton anatomie ? » reprend Sherlock, venant prendre appui sur ses coudes sur la petite table de bois usé, et montrant d'un signe de tête l'énorme volume posé devant John.

\- Oui… J'essaye de retenir les différents composants de la main. Mais je n'en ai pas mémorisé un seul depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? répond simplement le thésard.

John le regarde de nouveau sans rien dire, la mâchoire relâchée et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, interloqué.

\- Vous… Vous voulez m'aider ? En anat' ?

\- Eh bien oui, j'ai d'autres passions dans la vie que la chimie, c'est si étonnant que ça ?

\- Non, je… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Je me doute bien que vous connaissez d'autres domaines… Je ne voulais pas… »

John s'en veut de rougir bêtement. Mais maintenant, le professeur le fixe de ses yeux joueurs, pénétrants et d'une incroyable couleur.

Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais réellement prêté attention à la couleur des yeux de son professeur. Il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion, à vrai dire, jusqu'à maintenant.

Monsieur Holmes n'est pas réputé pour être proche des élèves à qui il enseigne, et ce point est très clairement respecté dans son laboratoire.

Sous le coup de la surprise, John ne peut pas empêcher les mots de sortir sans prévision.

« Je ne pensais juste pas que vous auriez envie d'aider un étudiant… »

John observe la bouche de l'homme s'incurver d'un côté en un demi-sourire, les lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées formant un appel qui fait de nouveau monter son sang aux joues.

« Il m'arrive parfois de faire un effort, lorsque je sens que l'étudiant en question a du potentiel… »

Sa voix grave et entêtante résonne quelques instants dans le crâne de John, le laissant légèrement étourdi lorsque les mots s'intègrent.

Un léger rire s'échappe de la gorge d'albâtre, secouant les boucles brunes au sommet du crâne de Sherlock.

« Commençons par une tasse de thé, veux-tu ? Je pense que tu en as besoin, pour te détendre, avant de t'y remettre. »

John approuve d'un léger hochement de tête, avant de refermer son manuel sur ses notes et de le pousser sur le côté.

Il laisse son professeur parcourir la carte des boissons, l'observant pendant ce temps. Les yeux d'un bleu glacial scannent le carton à une vitesse ahurissante, ne s'arrêtant dans leur course qu'une fois la lecture terminée. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, John le fixe avec un sourcil relevé, à la fois impressionné et mis au défi.

Sherlock lui tend la carte.

« Non, merci, je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre, refuse poliment John.

\- Je vois. Tu viens ici régulièrement ?

\- Oui, je préfère travailler ici qu'à la bibliothèque. Du coup je viens souvent passer quelques heures ici pour réviser ou terminer mes devoirs, quand j'ai des trous dans mon emploi du temps. »

Sherlock hoche doucement de la tête, avant de faire signe à l'un des serveurs.

Celui-ci s'approche, son stylo et son carnet en main.

« Je vais prendre un Earl Grey, et John un Chaï Tea Latte »

John est sur le point de protester lorsque Sherlock lui fait un petit signe de la main.

Dès que le serveur s'est éloigné, John reprend devant un Sherlock qui fait semblant d'être étonné :

« Je voulais choisir ma boisson !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Euh... Eh bien, si... Si, mais... »

John cherche ses mots quelques instants, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

« Comment avez-vous deviné que c'est ce que j'allais commander ?

\- Je ne « devine » pas, John... Non, je l'ai déduit. Assez simplement, d'ailleurs. Aucun défi. »

Devant le regard appuyé de John, Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, puis reprend, son demi-sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

« Lorsque tu viens dans mon labo, tu as toujours un gobelet carton que tu te dépêche de terminer avant de jeter au début du cours. Ce gobelet provient de ce salon de thé, car il en porte le logo. Il n'a pas l'odeur forte et caractéristique du café, ni celle plus sucrée du cacao, mais plutôt celles d'épices. Tu as toujours un carton autour pour te protéger de la température de contact. La boisson est à une température trop désagréable à supporter, alors tu l'isole. Du thé, donc. Avec des épices, et que tu arrives malgré tout à boire assez rapidement grâce à la présence de lait frais, c'est forcément un Chaï Tea Latte. »

John reste quelques instants bouche-bée, totalement stupéfait après une telle tirade. Il se reprend rapidement, referme la bouche, qui s'est ouverte sans l'accord de son cerveau, avant de secouer légèrement le visage. Sherlock le fixe intensément.

« Waw. Juste... Waw. Impressionnant ! Vous faites ça souvent ?

\- Rarement à voix haute, à moins d'être d'humeur sportive. Les retours des personnes concernées ne sont pas toujours aussi... positifs.

\- Ah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine très bien le problème...

Sherlock étouffe un semblant de rire, avant de reprendre :

\- Il paraîtrait que les gens n'aiment pas entendre la vérité sur eux-mêmes.

\- Oh, comme c'est surprenant. Vous préférez donc en général vous distraire en faisant exploser votre laboratoire ?

\- Cela arrive relativement rarement. Certes, plus souvent que les autres thésards, mais il faut bien savoir s'amuser un peu, non ? Mes explosions sont parfaitement contrôlées. Beaucoup moins dangereuses que de dire au fils d'un gros bonnet de la pègre locale que la fille qu'il vient de mettre dans son lit est transgenre.

\- Trans… ? Non, je crois que je ne veux pas entendre les détails de cette histoire…

\- J'ai gardé la trace de cette rencontre pendant trois semaines. Quel bon souvenir. »

La voix de Sherlock se charge de nostalgie feinte dans sa dernière réplique, ce qui obtient l'effet escompté : John éclate de rire. Un rire franc, vrai. Bien plus vrai que celui qu'a pu entendre Sherlock lors de ses cours. Il entend régulièrement John rire, et c'est souvent comme cela qu'il prend compte de sa présence. Dans un couloir, à l'entrée de son laboratoire. Le son du rire de John le détend toujours imperceptiblement, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Sherlock le regarde se remettre de ses émotions avec des yeux pétillants alors que leurs tasses fumantes et délicieusement parfumées arrivent.

Ils profitent quelques instants du doux silence qui s'est installé entre eux, humant la vapeur qui s'échappe de la porcelaine.

Sherlock est le premier à reprendre la parole, doucement, après avoir fixé son thé au noir profond sans savoir comment relancer la conversation. Les boissons sont encore bien trop chaudes, de toute façon.

« Alors, dis-moi exactement où tu en es, à propos de la main.

\- Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec les os. Je ne peux pas en dire de même avec les muscles et les tendons…

\- Reprends du début, de ce que tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas te décourager, il est important que tu aies confiance en ce que tu connais. »

John approuve d'un mouvement de nuque, avant de lever sa main droite de la table, paume vers le bas.

Il saisit la jonction entre sa main et son poignet de son pouce et son index.

« Ici se trouve le carpe. Il est composé de huit petits os qui permettent les mouvements variés que l'on peut réaliser avec le poignet. Ils sont maintenus en deux rangées distinctes par tout un paquet de petits ligaments. La première rangée est constituée, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, du scaphoïde, du semi-lunaire, du pyramidal et du pisiforme. Dans la deuxième rangée, le trapèze, la trapézoïde, le grand os et l'os crochu. »

Ses doigts parcourent quelques millimètres à chaque fois, se positionnant au-dessus de l'os concerné à chaque étape.

« C'est correct. » intervient Sherlock.

« Ensuite, sur toute la paume, les métacarpiens. Puis les phalanges, deux pour le pouce, trois pour les autres doigts. De la main aux extrémités, la phalange proximale, puis médiane, et enfin distale. J'arrive à retenir les muscles fléchisseurs des doigts, profonds et superficiels. Je connais de nom les muscles de la paume, mais je confonds toujours leurs emplacements les uns par rapport aux autres… j'ai beau relire mes schémas, ça m'exaspère ! J'ai mes trois groupes, le groupe latéral – ou l'éminence thénar pour le pouce, le groupe central, et le groupe médial – éminence hypothénar, pour le petit doigt.

\- Donne-moi la différence entre un muscle adducteur et un muscle abducteur, intervient Sherlock.

\- Un abducteur permet d'éloigner la partie du corps du reste. Un adducteur, au contraire, permet de les rapprocher.

\- C'est exactement ça. »

Sherlock délie ses longs doigts de sa tasse, fixe John avant de tendre une main ouverte vers la paume toujours élevée de John.

« Je peux ? » demande-t-il simplement.

John, perdu dans les abysses de son regard, ne fait qu'acquiescer avant que Sherlock ne se saisisse délicatement de son poignet.

Les doigts contre sa peau sont calleux, mais la douceur avec laquelle Sherlock manipule sa main, comme si c'était un objet d'une extrême rareté, a quelque chose de totalement hypnotisant.

Sherlock lui retourne subtilement la main, laissant ainsi la paume de John sur le dessus. Il pose son coude sur la table pour s'assurer un bon appui, avant de lui déplier doucement les doigts de sa main libre.

Les cals parcourent à présent librement sa paume, laissant sur leurs traces ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Commençons par l'éminence thénar, veux-tu ? » entonne-t-il de sa voix rendue plu grave par la concentration.

« Les quatre muscles qui composent l'éminence thénar sont superposés. En surface, nous avons le court abducteur du pouce. »

Ses longs doigts caressent son mont de Vénus, aussi légèrement qu'une plume.

« C'est lui qui permet au pouce de se fléchir. Juste en dessous se trouve le muscle opposant du pouce. Il part de la crête de l'os trapèze jusqu'à s'insérer sur le bord latéral du premier métacarpien. On dit qu'il est adducteur et antépulseur. Quel est son rôle ?

\- Entraîner en avant et vers le dedans.

Le massage de ses doigts se fait plus ferme à mesure qu'il avance dans ses explications.

\- Correct. Encore en dessous, tu as le court fléchisseur. Quel est le dernier muscle du groupe ?

\- L'adducteur du pouce. »

Sherlock sourit doucement, laissant un léger rire s'échapper. Devant le regard surpris de John, son sourire s'étend d'un côté de son visage, prenant un air insolent.

Doucement, sa main se met en mouvement, reprenant sa légère caresse sur la paume de John. Elle atteint l'arrête de la main.

« Tu vois que tu sais les choses. Il suffit de les remettre à leur place, et le tour est joué… »

Les cals se déplacent légèrement vers l'intérieur de la paume.

Ils parcourent alors une plus grande surface, repassant plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits, éveillant de nouveau les nerfs palmaires de John. La voix de Sherlock descend encore dans les octaves quand il continue son explication.

Sherlock énumère une nouvelle fois les muscles composant l'éminence thénar, frôlant du bout du doigt le mont de Vénus, sans même regarder ce qu'il fait, les yeux fixés sur ceux de l'étudiant. John va devoir retenir quel muscle correspond à quelle sensation, car il n'observe pas non plus sa main, le regard happé par l'éclat d'une canine dévoilée par le sourire légèrement prédateur de Sherlock...

Le flot de ses paroles se stoppe, alors que celui de ses doigts continue son parcours sur la zone.

John retient un léger frisson qui menace de secouer toute son échine. Comment ces doigts – et ce regard, et ce sourire - sont-ils capables de soutirer de telles réactions à son corps ?

La main qui tient la sienne en coupe est douce et émane une chaleur réconfortante.

Celle qui joue avec le grain de sa peau éveille ses sens en continuant sa course.

La voix de velours reprend son doux chant, vibrant dans son esprit comme les cordes d'un instrument mélodieux.

Un instant – ou une éternité – plus tard, John n'en est pas vraiment sûr, Sherlock reprend le parcours de sa plante palmaire avec toujours autant de ferveur de la part de ses doigts.

« Entre chacun de tes métacarpiens, se trouvent les muscles lombricaux – le groupe central – au nombre de quatre. Et enfin, l'éminence hypothénar. Celui-ci, c'est-

\- Le court fléchisseur.

Sherlock le fixe un instant, un sourcil arqué par la surprise.

\- Très bien, John. Et celui-ci ? »

La pulpe de son index frôle légèrement la tranche de sa main, déclenchant une vague de chair de poule le long des muscles du bras de John.

John prend une grande inspiration – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était automatiquement bloquée au dernier geste de Sherlock – tente de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais échoue misérablement, rien n'échappe aux yeux du scientifique.

Ledit scientifique prend un malin plaisir à lui montrer qu'il _sait_. Il sait l'effet qu'il vient d'avoir sur son élève, et même s'il fait semblant d'être surpris en incurvant un fin sourcil brun, John n'est pas dupe. L'éclat dans les yeux de Sherlock lui indique très clairement qu'il est plutôt fier de lui-même.

Il sent ses joues chauffer mais refuse de se laisser intimider.

« L'adducteur du petit doigt.

\- Encore une fois, correct. Félicitations, John. Tu vois que tu les connais. Il te manquait juste une bonne manière de les retenir… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne peut retenir le rouge de s'étendre sur ses joues au compliment.

« Merci, Sherlock, sans vous, je n'y serais pas arrivé… » réussit-il à balbutier.

Le sourire narquois n'en est que plus éclatant.

Ne voyant plus de raison de rester dans cette position, John remue légèrement sur son siège, gêné.

Sherlock repose alors sa main sur la table avant de se saisir de sa tasse, baissant le nez sur celle-ci.

John se réinstalle un peu plus profondément dans son siège, et boit une gorgée de son thé qui a eu le temps de refroidir à une température agréable.

Quelques minutes passent sans que l'un d'eux ne se décide à lever les yeux vers l'autre.

Le bruit de la tasse de Sherlock fait relever le regard à John, qui se retrouve alors happé par la couleur changeante de celui de son vis-à-vis.

L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock a changé. Elle n'est plus joueuse ou aguicheuse, mais simplement sérieuse et calme.

John déglutit légèrement, cherche un instant quelque chose à dire alors que son cerveau se remet en marche correctement – quand avait-il arrêté ?

« Je peux vous poser une question ? demande-t-il.

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu'avez-vous déduit à mon propos ?

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir ?

\- Je suis curieux, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut se faire « lire » par quelqu'un !

\- Certes. »

Voyant que la réponse ne venait pas au bout de quelques secondes, John arqua un sourcil de défi. A son tour de jouer un peu avec son professeur.

« Alors ? Vous avez peur que je vous ébouillante vivant avec mon thé si cela ne me plait pas ?

\- Ridicule, ton thé a dépassé depuis longtemps le seuil à partir duquel il aurait pu me faire mal. »

John étouffe un rire devant l'air sérieux de Sherlock.

Sherlock le regarde quelques instants, perdu, avant de faire le lien et de rire également.

John est épaté par la différence entre le _Sherlock-donneur-de-leçon_ , et le _Sherlock-à-qui-on-lance-une-blague._ Cela lui plait bien.

« Eh bien, j'ai déduit que tu fais partie d'une équipe de rugby – probablement celle de l'école – que tu as une petite sœur – une véritable chipie, d'ailleurs – et que, malgré le fait que tu sois apprécié par tout le monde, tu as toi-même plus de mal à apprécier les gens en retour. Rares sont tes amis proches. Peut-être Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper et Mike Stamford ? »

Une nouvelle fois, John est étonné au point de ne plus arriver à lui répondre avec sa verve habituelle.

« Et comment… ?

\- La plupart des choses, je le savais déjà, ton attitude générale en dit long sur toi – pour quiconque sachant lire entre les lignes, certes – et ça a été confirmé par ta main.

\- Ma main ? répète-t-il bêtement.

\- Je peux ? » demande Sherlock avant de reprendre la main de John dans les siennes.

John est à nouveau happé par les sensations qui l'envahissent – la rugosité, la douceur, la chaleur, les frôlements… – qu'il en oublie presque encore une fois de respirer.

La voix profonde et veloutée de son professeur résonne une nouvelle fois dans ses oreilles, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Tout d'abord, les cals, sur chaque phalange de tes doigts, ainsi que sur la paume en général. On sait tous les deux que tu n'exerces pas un métier manuel comme celui de menuisier, qui forme également ce genre de marques. Non, ils sont plutôt consistants avec un sport. Tes mains sont également très musculeuses – d'où le rugby.

Un peu plus haut, dans la chair tendre de tes avant-bras, quelques cicatrices ne sont pas encore totalement effacées. Leur motif indique des griffures, mais l'espacement entre chaque marque est un peu trop prononcé pour être fait par un chat, ou un autre animal de compagnie. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur, donc. Je penche pour une petite sœur, au vu du scoubidou accroché à ta trousse.

\- Sherlock, waw, c'est… fabuleux !

\- Vraiment ? »

Encore une fois, Sherlock semble surpris, et John en oublie totalement pourquoi il a été narquois juste avant. Ce don qu'a son professeur est absolument passionnant.

« Oui ! Pouvez-vous déduire encore d'autres personnes ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, probablement pour accuser le coup de la louange, Sherlock indique discrètement une personne assise à une table à l'autre bout du café avant de déblatérer une série de faits plus ou moins importants sur sa vie.

Leurs mains, toujours jointes, reposent maintenant sur la table, et aucun d'eux ne semble l'avoir remarqué – ou bien, ne veut pas que l'autre le remarque.

Le livre de cours de John est immobile sur la table, abandonné. De sa main libre, Sherlock l'ouvre à la page de l'anatomie de la main, encore gardée par le carnet de John.

Il décale l'ensemble afin de le libérer.

Une page se tourne entre les doigts du professeur.

La voix grave de Sherlock prend un ton presque trop sûr de lui lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

« Hmm… Tu vas également avoir besoin de moi, pour retenir l'innervation et les tendons…. Compliquées, ces choses-là. »

John ne sait pas trop comment prendre cette affirmation doit-il s'en offusquer, après qu'il a montré à son professeur qu'il n'était pas si mauvais ? – Bon, OK, pour se le prouver à lui-même ?

Mais un coup d'œil sur le visage rayonnant de Sherlock l'en dissuade.

Oh. _Oh_.

« Oui, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, _professeur. »_

Ils éclatent alors tous les deux de rire.

Le silence les entoure à nouveau, alors qu'ils s'observent mutuellement, cette fois-ci appréciant le calme qui s'enroule autour de leur bulle, seuls au milieu de la foule, leurs regards scellés et leurs doigts entremêlés.

Une nouvelle histoire commence entre un étudiant en médecine et un thésard en chimie.

 _Une page se tourne_.


End file.
